Delicate
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: She was odd, unique, and far to sweet for her own good. She did not need fancy things in her life to be happy, rather she found her happiness in the smallest form. A rock, the dirt beneath her feet, or the warm air in her hair, all in all, she was rather complicated for someone so simple. SesshoumaruOC


"Hisako, you don't have to do this you know." I sat on the edge of the bone-eaters well at the Higurashi shine with Kagome. My bare feet dangled in the open air and my hand played softly with the vines climbing over to top of the wood. So fragile some of the vines were, the slightest grip and they would break apart.

"You've told me so many exciting stories about these wonderful people and places. I would love to meet them if that's alright with you. I mean I'm out of school since I graduated last year so it's not like anyone is going to miss me." I told her, giving her a small smile while beginning to braid my long black hair to the side. I would hate to be hot under my neck there: I assume it to be nearly sweltering in the summer there.

She smirked slightly at my small enthusiasm and lofted her heavy yellow backpack onto her shoulders. She swung her legs over before glancing at my attire. "Is that what you want to wear? I mean we're going to the feudal era, those clothes might get dirty or ripped beyond repair." She said cautiously, eying me up and down.

"These shorts are so old I'm surprised they look as good as they do, and as for the shirt, it's airy and comfortable. I like it; it'll be fine I'm sure." I said back to her. My attire consisted of some beat down jean shorts that came to my thighs, while I wore a baby blue tank top. It was a strange design though. There were two layers to it, one clung to my lean body on the inside while the outside had a long split up to the bust, then continued into one piece. Pretty in my opinion.

"Alright then, I'll meet you there. All you have to do is jump in." She said before taking the plunge and disappearing into nothing. I watched as a purple light enveloped her, transporting her away, back in time. Fascinating, but so terrifying to leap, not knowing if you would be accepted or not.

"Here we go. No use for shoes I suppose. I'll be walking on dirt and grass for the most part." I mumbled out to myself. Gathering a deep breath and all the courage I had, I lunged myself off from the wall and closed my chocolate orbs, allowing the wind to rush past me as I waited.

Moments past before I felt my feet touch the ground, softly. Glancing up I noticed the blue sky staring down at me, while white cotton ball clouds rolled by. "Wow...it really works. Amazing." Looking forward I noticed that there were the vines to climb out. Grabbing a hold, I began to hoist myself up from the dirty well and out into the brightness of the feudal era.

"You must be Hisako. It's nice to meet you." Looking up from the wall, I noticed a hand was outstretched from the top of the well, begging to be taken hold of in case of a nasty fall. It belonged to a man with a small black pony tail and a purple monk outfit. Reaching up, I accepted his generosity greatly: he helped me to the top and out of the well, making sure that I was balanced before letting go.

"You must be Miroku, I've heard about you and your lecherous ways." He let out a small awkward smile, the stories Kagome told me must be true. "But I've also heard you are a good man. Please, tell me, where is Kagome? She came only minutes before me." I asked, walking a few steps and taking in my surroundings. This place was a thing of beauty. So natural and full of animal life and buzzing insects. I could easily live here until the day that I died. But there were the small problems of the astray demon. I could not defend myself against one, and would easily be taken down.

"She has already gone to Kaedes hut with everyone else. We have also heard many stories about you and are excited to meet you." He said while walking forward and catching up with me slightly. "I volunteered to stay behind and show you the way along with a smaller companion of mine. Though I'm not sure where he wondered off too." Miroku began to search around the woods for something, or someone, turning his head this way and that way in hope of finding whoever he was looking for.

"Smaller companion?" It was then I felt something hop onto my shoulders before sliding down my chest, landing in my arms. Thank goodness I was able to catch the little guy. "You must be Shippo. I've heard about you as well." I smiled, noticing the way he perked up. He was so small and so adorable in my eyes. With his bushy tail and small fox-like feet, how could Inuyasha pummel him so?

"Really you have! Kagome told you about me, wow! Come on, you should meet everyone else!" He hopped out of my arms and soon scurried off into a deeper part of the woods, making a giggle escape through my parted lips. Such is a child to be full of energy.

"Shall we then. I believe the great fox demon has spoken." Miroku sarcastically said, quickly following after the tiny demon. I followed as well and after what felt like only minutes, we came into a clearing that housed a small village. There were buildings here and there, all housing rocks on top of their straw roofs as well as the common folk inside.

"So quaint." I mused. True, I got my kicks out of life in strange ways. I did not need fancy things like a telephone or a television. I spent most of my days outside, doing anything and sometimes nothing. I wasn't lazy; I just enjoyed the simple things that life gave to me. I enjoyed walking in the loose dirt, wading in the crystal pools, and occasionally singing with the spare songbird that was brave enough to venture close.

"Is that what you think? Kagome told me that you were easily excited. If this excited you, wait until we start traveling." He said, leading me down a small hill and offering a hand when a bump or two would come up. The small rocks mashed themselves between my toes, but it did not hurt. Dare I say it; I liked the feeling of the natural earth below.

"Is that so? Where I come from, there are buildings as high as the very clouds above. The streets roar with unnecessary sounds and the people are rude and ignorant. This is a welcomed change for me." I said, watching as my foot slid slightly in the dirt below.

"Here we are Kaedes hut. Everyone inside is waiting to meet you." He pulled open the woven covering to the door and I met a multitude of eyes. Walking in I stood quietly, not knowing whether to introduce myself or wait for them to say something. What was the old customs of the feudal era? I imagine them to be much different from modern times.

"Hisako, this is everyone that I was talking about." Kagome stood and walked over to me, followed by the one that I believed to be Inuyasha. Who else would it be? With his silver hair, ears atop his head and golden eyes, he couldn't be anyone but Inuyasha. He even sported his cherry red outfit, everything Kagome had said he was. Truly unique in his own way.

"Um, hello." I said, watching confused as he circled me, time and time again with his arms crossed. I heard him sniffing incessantly as he circled. I'm sure that I did not smell, I had taken a shower before going to the shine with Kagome. "I'm sorry, d-do I smell that bad?" I asked, becoming very shy. I did not want my first impression to these people to end badly, and with something as futile as smelling bad with poor hygiene.

"No, you don't stink; you smell...I have to go." He shot out of the hut quickly and Kagome fumed from his rudeness. I looked at him as he passed and noticed he seemed a tad confused. My smell must be so horrid that his senses couldn't take it, so he left. This made me sad; already there is a person here that didn't like me.

"I'm so sorry Hisako, he isn't usually like that." Kagome said, placing a hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me. I gave her a small smile before hearing a chuckling in the back, someone that I have failed to see perhaps?

"Child, do not fret. I know what is wrong with young Inuyasha, be not afraid or saddened by ye smell." There came an old lady, wise and strong in my opinion. Her patched eyed showed me that she had been wounded before, in a great battle perhaps? Or possibly a tragic accident, that ended with a sad loss of half her sight.

"You must be Lady Kaede; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And ye must be Hisako. Kagome has told many a stories about ye." She motioned for me to sit beside her along with the others that I have yet to be introduced to. The only one that I have not spoken to was the young demon slayer Sango and her pet Kiarara. She was as beautiful as Kagome made her out to be, she also held the aura of a kind hearted soul, while the small demon slept soundly on her lap. "I assume you want to know about the smell in which young Inuyasha speaks of."

"Yes, please enlighten me. I did not mean to run him off in such a hurry." Sitting on my knees, I placed my hands on them gently, listening intently to what this withered soul had to say to me.

"There are times, rare and few, but there are times that a human comes around with a certain scent about them that demons can't resist. Young Inuyasha is not offended, more likely he enjoys your smell and does not want to show it to those around, so he left to regain control of himself. We do not know why this affects most demons, but it does. Lower class and weaker ones will lash out and try to get as much of it as possible, where more powerful ones are are able to control their desires, like young Inuyasha." She finished with a curt nod and watched my expression change from that of a confused and hurt girl, to someone who frankly didn't know what to do. Certainly I didn't want to attract unnecessary fight to Kagome and her friends, but at the same time I wanted to travel and see this marvelous place.

"But how come I'm not acting weird! I'm a demon too and she's not bothering me." Shippo bounced over and sat down in front of me, looking up toward Kaede with curiosity dancing in his large eyes.

"Shippo, ye are not old enough to feel such things." Reaching out, she patted his small head and laughed slightly as he crossed his arms in frustration. He didn't understand much of what Kaede was talking about, that I could tell easily. His pouting brought a much needed smile to my face just as the woven curtain was pulled back once more, revealing Inuyasha.

"I, uh, look I'm sorry I ran off with giving you a good reason." He had a small blush staining his cheeks, showing that he was embarrassed about the entire thing. Getting up I went over and put a small hand on top of his head, looking at him with a warm smile.

"It's alright. If I knew that my natural smell would have such an affect on you, I would have warned you early on. There is no need to be embarrassed about something as trivial as this." His blush intensified as I removed my hand from his head. He wasn't as hard headed as I thought him to be, he's nothing but a big shy softy on the inside, though his outside shows him as tough and strong. Such are these facades we people put up in order to mask what we truly are to others.

"Well, now that we have that settled, shall we begin traveling, searching for the shards?" So that is what she sounds like? Sango, the demon slayer, she has a kind voice that is almost soothing to hear.

Everyone stood, agreeing with the idea and we went from the hut, intending to start out on a, epic journey. My first journey with them is sure to be filled with all sorts of exciting things! Turning, I gave a small bow to Kaede. "I truly appreciate the explanation that you gave me. It has helped greatly and has prepared us for the future."

"Ye be careful! Inuyasha, I trust ye to protect these people!" She shouted slightly as we began walking away, leaving this quiet little village behind. "I'm sorry but we're the only ones who haven't been properly introduced yet. My name is Sango, and this is Kiarara."

Sango came up to me with a smile, introducing herself as well as her traveling companion upon her shoulder. Reaching out a hand, I was pleased with the way Kiarara pushed into me, a true cat reaction to pleasure. She was honestly adorable.

"It's very nice to meet you. I am most excited about traveling with everyone; you seem like such an energetic group." I said, watching as they all looked at me strangely. Was it something that I had said? They are looking at me like I have a giant bug a top my head.

"Just wait until we start bickering, you'll wish that you had stayed home!" Kagome laughed out, clapping her hands together and closing her eyes for a moment. We walked for what seemed like hours until finally we took refuge next to a scorching hot spring in a bare place the forest provided. Quite the first day I had here in the feudal era. Inuyasha and Kagome bickered like an old couple while Sango and Miroku beat each other senseless.

As we sat around the fire, Inuyasha got firewood and I watched amazed as Shippo started it with magic, I couldn't help but allow my mind to drift about the elusive older brother Inuyasha had. Kagome had mentioned him briefly in her story telling, but never took the time to give any details.

"Kagome, if I may ask, would you tell me more about Sesshoumaru?" True I was intrigued by this brother of Inuyasha. I had only heard about him and handful of times, and of all those time, Kagome never really had anything nice to say about him.

"Why do you want to know about Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha had piped up, previously he had distanced himself in an effort to sleep, but the sound of his brother's name changed that within seconds. He was not pleased with the fact that Sesshoumars name had even been brought up, and a bit of guilt struck me. There was probably a reason that he wasn't brought up often and here I am trying to learn more.

"When Kagome told me stories of her adventures, she would mention his name sometimes. I have no knowledge and if we happen to run into him, I would like to know more." I said, bringing my knees up and resting my chin on them, ready to hear everything they were to say about him.

"Sesshoumaru has a cold heart and he hates humans, minus the young human girl that travels with him. He won't hesitate to kill anyone in his way. He's cruel and dead of all emotion." Inuyasha spat out, crossing his arms in anger by just thinking about him.

"If I knew talking about him would cause such anger I wouldn't have brought him up. I'm sorry." The guilt came once again when I saw fury flash in his eyes. "Stop saying you're sorry all the time. If it bothered me that bad then I wouldn't have talked about him. He just makes me mad that's all."

"I see. Well, I think that I'm going to mull in the hot spring for awhile. Maybe it'll make me sleepy and I'll rest well tonight." Standing up they gave me words of kindness. Things like 'don't get pruny', or have fun soaking'.

Stripping myself from my clothes I set them on a nearby rock and eased myself into the scalding water, going down and stopping just above my chest. Leaning back into the rock, I was able to sit on those below becoming quite comfortable in this natural spring.

Oh yes, I could easily live here. No worries about school and achieving in life, not having to listen to the constant arguing of those who had more than you, but still acted as if they didn't have enough. The people here weren't like that. They were happy, just the way they were, content with living on earth and aging as the days go bye.

"I wish I could forever be in a place such as this." Closing my eyes for only a moment I heard the bushes next me to shake slightly, as if someone was trying to push through them. My heart fluttered as the sounds did not cease, was someone trying to look in on me while I was soaking? We hadn't encountered anyone today, so what is making that bush shake as it is? A demon that has smelled me from far off?

"W-Who's there?" Sinking lower into the water, my hair fanned out in a large circle. I clutched my hands to my chest in an effort to cover myself in case there was someone trying to sneak a peek. "C-come out, don't spy on me." Stuttering wasn't the best tool for me to use, but I was in no shape to be yelling at someone who could overcome me.

"Your smell, I have come only to inhale your smell human." Emerging from the bushes was man, clearly older than myself and from the way he spoke, he was not a human. Long silver hair looked soft to the touch, and golden eyes bored deep into my own brown ones. He had an almost feminine structure about his face, but at the same time he was handsome. With two magenta stripes on each cheek and above each eyelid, he also wore a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

His outfit was strange, but it clearly signaled that he was of a higher class in this world. A white kimono shirt that had larger sleeves with lovely red flowers dancing along the end. His pants were also white and they were tucked into his black shoes, giving them a large, poofy appearance. A large white fur boa hung on his right shoulder while strange armor decorated the left.

"Come out of the water girl." His voice so was deep, so alluring, so _demanding_. He continued his staring, though he never made a move toward me once he had come out of the bushes. He held a respectable distance and waited patiently, though there was a small annoyance in his eyes.

"I am bare and will not expose myself to you, demon or not." I stated, turning my head from him in an effort to escape his harsh gaze, I lowered myself deeper into the steaming water. I did not like it. He looked at me so strangely, almost like I was trash to him, yet he stood there simply because of my smell. I wish my senses were as acute as demons, maybe then I would know what is so delicious about it.

"If you will not come out, then I will come in." Taking a few steps forward, my breath hitched in my throat. But suddenly I saw a flash of red in the corner of my eyes. Perched on a high rock was Inuyasha, his normally small sword was drawn and had transformed into something far bigger.

"Sesshoumaru! Get away from her now!" He screamed, alerting everyone else that was possibly asleep. I sat there with my body still submerged in the water. What was I too do in this state?

"Inuyasha...step aside. My intentions are not to fight, but simply for the girl." His eyes narrowed for a moment before running quickly toward me, making water splash violently everywhere. The steam clouded my vision for a moment before I felt something sliding under my legs.

"Sesshoumaru you let her go now!" I heard Inuyasha scream, running toward him quickly. It was too late though. I felt the cold air blast onto my skin as, I now realized, Sesshoumaru picked me up and began to run away. Leaping into the air, I looked down below to see a hurt Kagome, tears brimming her eyes at the loss of a friend.

"I will find you Hisako! I will!" Kagome, there's no need for tears. This man wants me for a reason; I am to believe that no harm will come to me. Don't worry yourself sick, I hate it when you are in such shambles as you are now.

"Hold tight girl." Sesshoumaru gripped me under my legs tight and I felt the fur he had on his shoulder begin to slide all around me, covering me up, though he didn't remove his arm and I clung to him out of fear. We were going fast, faster than I would have liked at that very moment, so of course I clung to him like a helpless child.

It seemed like hours he ran, but I knew that it wasn't that long. The starry night twinkled above me as I wondered what would become of me. Would he let me go after a certain amount of time, or would he keep me like a slave, just to inhale my smell. A small light soon came into my view; I noted it to be a fire.

Slowing down his erratic pace, he began to walk to another clearing that housed a small girl and what I suspected to be another demon. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Look Master Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru is back! And he brought someone with him." The small girl ran up to him and looked with as much love as I have ever seen. I could already tell that she had a warm heart.

"Jaken, go find a kimono for this girl. She will be traveling with us for quite some time." He spoke, setting me down onto the ground and eyeing the small demon intently. A strange demon this one was. Since my visit here I had never seen one like him. He was tiny, and green with bulging yellow eyes, decorated with black slits as pupils. He held a large staff and housed two heads at the top and he dressed in simple brown clothing with a pointed hat on his own head.

"B-But my Lord...her smell..." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the small demon and he immediately took off, away from us and toward somewhere that would have a kimono. A moments silence hung through the air and Sesshoumaru began to walk away from me. I felt his fur starting to slip from my body and I immediatly reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his arm, walking with him so he wouldn't get far away from me.

"W-Wait!"

He turned his head and it almost seemed like he was glaring at me. "Y-Your fur is the only thing keeping me covered. Please don't go until the small demon comes back with some clothes." I looked down at the ground, preparing to have the fur ripped away and to be left standing there for the world to see. Inuyasha told me of the coldness he has toward humans, so why should he listen to anything that I have to say?

"Hn." That was the only response that he gave me. Reaching out he put a hand on the small of my back and pushed me, making me follow him as he sat down with his back against a large tree. I followed and soon found myself encased in this fur from the neck to my thighs. "What is your name girl?"

Why the sudden interest in something as trivial as my name? "My name is Hisako. I wish to know why it is that you have taken me. I have a feeling that I know the answer, but I want to make sure."

"If you already know the answer then why bother to ask?" He mumbled out, never adverting his golden gaze into the fire. I must admit, I'd give anything to let the flames lick my freezing skin at the moment. Yes his fur was quite soft and very warm, but I was still exposed underneath and a draft was causing shivers down my spine.

"Do not mistake any of this for affection girl; I merely have you for your scent. This Sesshoumaru has no need for such feelings." His attitude changed from that of calm and collected to almost angry. His words were not dripping of venom, but they were coated with a warning that I could understand clearly.

A small laugh escaped through my lips from his comment. "You amuse me Sesshoumaru. I have heard of your hardened and cold heart, yet when I look around I can't seem to find it. No matter how hard I look, it is difficult to find a large trait of hate and evilness within you. I wonder why that is?" I said. Letting my hand travel in the soft grass below me, I felt him shift slightly, as if my words were making him move in the most awkward of fashions.

"You are speaking nonsense-"

"I am not. Do not tell me that everything I have said isn't true. You're a demon Lord Sesshoumaru and therefore you should have enough pride to admit the truth about yourself." It was my turn to speak so viciously. I knew that I was right and he knew it as well. Feeling a hand creep up my bare back, I felt him digging his sharp nails in my side. I tried to scoot away, but to get away would earn me inches closer to him. Something that I did not want as of now.

"You would be wise to watch your tongue girl. I will not tolerate such speaking, and I will not let you say anything about my pride. I am Sesshoumaru, ruler of the Western Lands and son to the greatest Dog Demon that ever lived. I know who I am; no mortal girl can analyze me within mere minutes." I heard him say sharply. I waited for him to remove his hand from me, but all he did was retract his nails from me, allowing his hand to rest of my side.

I let off a sigh, and leaned back against the tree, waiting for the small demon to return with something for me to wear. Hopefully it will cover more than this fur I have wrapped around me. A strong and awkward silence hung between the great demon and I for almost an hour and the small girl that was here fell into a lulling sleep by the fire. That was until I saw the brown hat of the small demon breech the bushes. He emerged with a light, beautiful kimono, clearly not just something that a villager would wear, but someone with more money would be seen in something such as this.

"Here girl." The small demon tossed the kimono over to me along with a set of bandages; I suppose that would have to suffice to bind my upper area. "T-Thank you little demon. I appreciate you going and getting me something to wear." I said, watching as he shuffled away stiffly and sat down by the small human girl near the blazing fire.

"I would like to change Sesshoumaru." He gave off a nod and got up, leading me to a secluded part of the forest and taking me behind a large tree. Once we were on opposite side, he retracted his fur a large shiver shot through me like lightening. I began to wrap the bandages around my chest when his voice rang through the night.

"Why is there a scar on you neck?"

I have to say that caught me off guard. "Why the sudden interest?" I finished bandaging up my chest and then proceeded to take the remaining parts of it and make some type of underwear. I'm not to keen on walking around with none on. Especially with all the demons and men running around this place.

"It was a simple question; you don't have to tell me." He dropped the subject quickly and waited for me to finished dressing so we could return to the warmth of the fire. I wonder, does the coldness affect him even though he is a demon. Surely they must feel the same as a human when it comes to the weather right?

Picking up the kimono, I noticed that it was a lovely shade of pastel pink. It had bright yellow leaves that centered themselves around the bottom of the sleeves and stretched up the back of them until they reached the back of the kimono where a large tree rested. Truly a beautiful piece of work. Once I wrapped myself up I emerged and we began to walk slowly, taking out time getting back to the others.

"When I was younger I was walking home from school. I took a short cut through a large alley way." I began. He looked at me a little confused; I guess he doesn't really know what I am talking about.

"In my time, the future, we have buildings that reach to the sky until they can touch the clouds themselves. They are very close together with only a small bit of road between them, we call them alley ways. Anyway, I was taking a shortcut to get home; I heard it was going to rain that day. When I walked down it, I noticed that there was a man at the other end. I got scared and started going the other direction, but not before he took out a gun and shot me three times."

"A gun. We have no such things here." he said, already interested in a new weapon that he had never heard of. It was nice to see something spark an interest with him, something other than my scent that is.

"A gun is a weapon we have in the future. It is small in some cases, my case, and we load it with things called bullets. Once you pull a small lever the bullets are shot at a high speed, and can be very deadly." I continued.

"And you were struck by these bullets?"

"Yes, one hit me on my right arm." I lifted the sleeve of the kimono, showing him the lightened skin in the inner part of my lower arm. "One hit me in my right ankle." I stopped and lifted the kimono slightly, showing him the equal light skin on my ankle." And the last one grazed me on the side of my neck. They weren't deadly, but the pain was horrible when they had to be removed."

He was about to reply when his lips formed a thin line and his eyes darted to the side. Standing still for a moment, he soon moved over to me and placed and hand on my stomach, pushing me back behind him. "Come out."

A tone so deadly shot from his mouth in an eerie threat. Emerging from behind a large tree was a demon, and a rather nasty looking one at that. Its skin was a rotting purple and was oozing a clear liquid from every pore its skin contained. Its eyes were a sickly looking pink with red pupils instead of black. A top its head was two large horns and its claws extended out two or three inches.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" I was afraid of this thing. Sesshoumaru was a demon but he looked hum, lessening the fear of him, but this thing was sickly, nasty, vile and repulsing. I hated the way that it stared at me with those eyes of his. "P-Please d-do something."

"Hisako, run back to Jaken and Rin. Stay there until my return, I will deal with this." Such a demand, one that I am more than willing to follow given the circumstances. He removed his hand from my stomach after giving a gentle push. "Go now."

Turning around I began to run, but not before giving a small warning to my newfound...friend? Could I call him that at this point? A man, demon, that snatched me up from my friends, but gave me clothes, allowed me to stay decent and even took me to a place for a bath? No, as of now our relationship is still capture and hunter.

"Sesshoumaru...be careful okay?" Surprise shook him for a moment before the distraught demon interrupted, causing me to run away in fright and terror.

"The smeeeeeell. I want the smeeeeeell." A voice as putrid as its looks. Its words rang out through the night, entering the canals of my ears and leading me to run faster than I ever thought I could.

"You will go no further." Those were the last words spoken until I could hear no more and the blazing fire was within my sight. Panting and out of breath, I slid my back down the bark of the large tree, trying to best not to wake the small girl that slumbered only a few feet away.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

It has been three weeks since the incident in which I was taken and protected from that harsh demon. The relationship between Lord Sesshoumaru and I have not grown much closer, but in the same it hasn't grown any farther either. I often catch him staring at me, only looking away when he realizes his mistake of being caught. Such a fragile shell he has encased himself in almost, a shell that I can see breaking with every passing day we spend traveling together.

"Hisako look! Berries!" The young child and myself have grown very fond of each other, she was like the younger sibling I never had the privilege of having. I enjoyed her company, her ebony black hair and always cheerful smile. Yes, her company is something I enjoyed very much.

"Are you hungry young one? Come along then, I'm sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind if we sneak off for a few moments at least." I extended my hand and she grabbed three of my fingers with her equally smaller one, leading me over to a bush that was abundant with ripe blackberries.

"Careful now Rin, we don't want to pick ones that have bad places nor buzzing bees, now do we?" Smiling down at her, she began to pick away and put them in a small dent she formed with her kimono. "Look at you go, you must be very hungry." I giggled out, picking at a much slower, much more leisurely pace. How I loved the smell of these fresh ripened berries. Their aroma was such a sweet, almost tangy sensation that was begging to be inhaled.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed a bush rattling in a most peculiar fashion. Another demon coming to snatch me away for my smell maybe? "Rin, we should leave, I fear our picking has become too dangerous to do any longer. Let's hurry back to Sesshoumaru."

"Awww, ok." The young child held the berries close to her chest and ran back off into the direction that the great Lord was still at, along with his toad and its strange two headed stick. As I began walking back to rejoin, I felt something wrap around me, encasing my arms to my side.

"N-No! Let me go you-Kagome?" My eyes widen and immediately I joined in the hug of a lost friend. "Kagome, I'm so happy to see you!" Had I not been so used to the cold nature of Sesshoumaru, I would have cried tears of joy in her wonderful presence.

"H-Hisako, I-I'm so sorry f-for letting you g-get taken! Please forgive m-me! He must have treated y-you awful!" She released me from her death like grip and began to wipe away at the salty tears that broke from their barriers. Behind her I not only noticed that Inuyasha had sensed her distress, but the rest of her small posse trailed along as well, armed and ready to take on whatever challenge lays ahead.

"Actually, Sesshoumaru had treated me fairy decent. He bought me clothes, allows me to bathe, and occasionally brings back a piece of meat to cook for myself and the young one." I replied, more than likely offending the great Lord as he was listening in on the encounter taking place.

"Ha! He probably threatened to kill you if you said anything." Inuyasha spat out, obviously not thrilled about his brother being anywhere near him at the present time.

"Hisako, come on. We can take you away from him. He gotten his fill of what you smell like, you can come with us now." She came forward and grabbed my hands, holding them up in a fashion that gave the impression of begging. Her overflowed eyes began to weep again and a small sigh left from my parted lips.

"Kagome..." Wiggling on of my hands from her grip I brought it up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "As...shallow...and this may seem, I really have no need to return to the present. I have no parents, have graduated from school, and my only friend is really you. No one is going to miss me, and I find this place...this serene environment so much more satisfying than anything I could imagine."

She took back her hands and backed up a few paces, her face a mixture of shock and sadness molded together as one uniform piece. "B-But Sesshoumaru-"

"He treats me well Kagome. Far more well that the present ever could have. This place, this way of life is something that I have always imagined in my wildest dreams, and now look. I'm here living in it, living what I thought to be a fairy tale. Kagome, I wish to stay here with Sesshoumaru...permanently."

She was awestruck, taken back and frankly didn't really know how to respond to such a thing. I was her best friend. "Kagome please do not be angry with me-" Lunging forward she once again wrapped her arms around me, enclosing me in a hug that seemed to have lasted for an eternity. "Hisako, I just got you back and now you're making me let you go again. You're so mean to me."

She let a few more salty tears dribble down her cheeks before pulling away. "He better treat you good, otherwise he's going to answer to me. Great demon Lord or not, you got that. Be careful Hisako, you're smell is nothing compared to the jewel shards but it still attracts unwanted attention."

"For your information, in the weeks I have been away there has only been eight demons that have tried to snatch me away. Due to the goodness of his heart, Sesshoumaru took care of them and called it an act of being bored with nothing to do. Believe me, I'll be fine. But you Kagome, make sure that oaf takes care of you okay?" I gave a small wink of playfulness to the fuming Inuyasha and waved a small goodbye to Kagome, returning through the trees back to my own small group.

"And where were you, Hisako." Once again, a voice so powerful it almost shook the very trees themselves. "You know not to wonder from me." He was resting on a rock, one leg up while his arm rested on top of his knee, Rin down on the ground sitting next to the leg that dangle freely.

"I was merely conversing with Kagome. Turns out she and your brother finally found me and intended on taking me back with them."

"And you refused?"

I must admit, that took me by surprise. I was expecting some sort of verbal lecture about how he was a great demon Lord and whatnot, but no. Instead even he was taken back at the though of me returning to him. I couldn't help but let a small, almost devious, smile onto my face.

"Don't mistake this for affection Lord Sesshoumaru; I am merely here because I enjoy Rins company...nothing more." A small contest was set between us by the blinking of eyes. I knew that would somewhat anger him as he used almost the exact words in our first real meeting.

"I see. Do what you like Hisako, it doesn't appeal to me."

Things are slow between us, the great Lord and I, but it is like time. They say that time is the only thing that can truly heal, but I wonder. If I have nothing broken, what is time expecting from this Lord and I? Love? Friendship? A mutual feeling of happiness? I'm not sure, but as far as I can tell, my time will never be the same. I am to live here in the feudal era with him, Jaken, and the young Rin. So as far as I'm concerned...I have all the time in the world.


End file.
